Portrait photography, to a significant extent, has depended upon the imagination of the photographer. A creative portrait photographer selects and captures qualities in and features of his or her subject that make the picture artistic rather than common place. Classically, the photographer positions the portrait subject in a multitude of poses and takes one or more proof negative photographs of each pose. Proof prints of each photo are then prepared and submitted to the subject for consideration. In a follow-up visit between the photographer and the portrait subject the proof prints are reviewed and selection is made with respect to one or more of the photos. Finally, the portrait subject receives finished prints and/or enlargements of the selected photo or photos. The entire portrait photography process is time consuming for both the photographer and the subject and, if a first set of proof prints do not yield an acceptable photo, the process of photography and preparation of proof prints must be repeated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for accomplishing high quality portrait photography over a relatively short time period including a single photographer-subject photography session with final photo selection by the portrait subject.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved automated system for accomplishing high quality portrait photography during a single photographer-subject session including in-session selection of one or more photos by the portrait subject for finishing as photo prints and/or enlargements.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved automated system for high quality portrait photography which permits subject photographing, photo pose selection and final print and/or enlargement within a period of approximately one hour.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a unique method for accomplishing high quality portrait photography during a one-hour session in a photography studio including subject multiple frame photographing, photo pose comparison and selection and final print and/or enlargement production and delivery.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following summary and detailed description of the invention, taken with the accompanying drawing.